Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by solstar16
Summary: Percy finally manages to ask "the girl of his dreams" to go to the oldies school dance with him, but little does he know that there's a song out to get him. ONESHOT, AU.


**Hi! Long time no see, huh?**

 **Sorry about that, I guess life just creeps up on you and gets you in the ass so that you're just stuck doing school work. But I've managed to write this piece up, and I was inspired by Queen's _Crazy Little Thing Called Love._**

 **It would be nice and suitable to listen to the song while you're reading. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **AU :** **Percy finally manages to ask "the girl of his dreams" to go to the oldies school dance with him, but little does he know that there's a song out to get him.**

* * *

 _Woah._ Wow, okay. It's like he has a sugar rush or something.

He can't stop staring at the amazing beauty that just seems to be happily dancing in the gym. Her retro blue, cherry dotted dress was swaying as she danced, and her sparkly red pumps were swinging along the polished wooden floor. Her curled hair was pulled up in a pretty ponytail that fell delicately against her shoulders, and it reminded him of a waterfall. Her makeup- which he had absolutely no knowledge on- just seemed perfect; her rose colored blush across her cheeks, her freckles just perfectly dotted against her nose and spread across- like constellations in the night sky. Her lips, which he cannot stop staring at just because they were glossy and the perfect shade of red, were smiling pearly as if she could not stop enjoying herself dancing across the floor and the great music.

The school held an oldies dance, which was just perfect, because it seems like she just blend into the era of the twenties to the fifties. He couldn't believe himself or that very situation when she actually agreed to go with him; it was like his dreams had come true to life or something.

And he can't. Stop. Staring. It was like he was looking down at, now don't get cheesy on him now, he just can't help himself because she did truly look like, an angel. An angel just pure and straight out of heaven itself. God, he can't handle himself right now; just watching her dance across that floor, just shining brightly like the neon lights. Except, she wasn't a glowing neon, she was the sun. (He can't believe she brings out this corny side of himself. He swears to God it's killing him)

Like, no- she just simply was too beautiful right now. She's swinging her hips and while she does, she's _laughing_. And she sounds absolutely adorable. You can't see her eyes when she laughs, because they half-close like crescent moons. If you ask him, he thinks she's the most adorable person in this world. He wonders a lot if he'll ever just get to keep her. Just to himself. She's just so beautiful- just how the way she looks like the season of summer herself- luscious, beautiful, and full of warmth and promised adventures and just, well, fun. He'd known her for a long, long, time; ever since they were neighbors since he moved in town as a kid- and still are, which means he gets more time with her when he takes her home- but he had too many butterflies to actually get the nerves to ask her to come over and hang out with him or have dinner or go on trips together or whatever the reason may be.

He's just pondering, and he pushes his wild hair back from his forehead to the back of his head with one hand and sighs internally. He needs to keep his cool. Relax. Get his shit together. As in -hm. This is a really strong word- love he was, he needs not to show it because if he does, he would go crazy. Hiding it and keeping himself straight and good helped him just keep himself together. He could not go crazy. Simply not. No matter how much in love with her he seemed to be.

He walks over to where she's dancing with a few of her friends, and thank God she notices because if she didn't, he didn't know how he would approach her at all. But as soon as she sees him, her face lights up with a "Just when I thought you were ditching me, huh?", and grabs his wrist and drags him over to dance with her. She's so funny, the way she's just dragging him and sorta teasing and bossing him, but not in a way he would get annoyed with, but in a way that he finds playful and so endearing. But when does he not? Never.

The school proceeds to play tango, He recognizes the song, and she guides him along the dance floor but he has no idea what to do. Where she swayed her beautiful hips gracefully, his seemed to jerk. Where she swayed her shoulders back and forth, his seemed to look like a rusty robot. She maintained gracefulness and power throughout the first and second part of the song, and he had no idea what to do. Shit, she was going to think he's stupid. But what he didn't realize was how handsome he seems to be to her, with his awkward, nervous smile that just flashed cute; how he tried to dance when he couldn't; but nevertheless with her. She found it endearing, but he had no idea.

Meanwhile, that one song he could really relate to, and could really visualize almost too scarily had started to play. The first guitar comes into play and his face probably went white. He listens to this song maybe every other day and every time he faces the lyrics, he can't help but think that they were just so damn perfect for him and what he had going on with the beauty dancing with him. She probably has no idea, though, because that smile and that laughter had never left or faltered, as if she couldn't notice the world around her except for the music. While she's obliviously dancing to the song, he's getting more nervous by the minute because he thinks this very song will blow his whole secret to her.

 _I just can't handle it, this thing called love._

He thinks, _Same here, man._

By the end of the night, he's still nervous. It takes forever for her to leave the dance because so many people were stopping her to say good-bye; she's just that likeable to others, and others know that too. God knows what would happen if he lost a girl like this- his neighbor, his friend, and his date for the night. She doesn't hold a long conversation with either of them except for her good friend; just good-byes and good nights for now. She figures she'll talk to them later. Truth is, she's tired too, and she assumes her ride/date is really tired too. She looks up at her date and wonders how her shy neighbor could clean up to look this good; for all the years she's known him, he's never looked so good as tonight. Not that any other day he didn't look good; it's just that she knew he really didn't care about looks. For him, it just seemed like a red flannel, jeans, and messy hair that he pushed back with one hand did justice.

They have a small conversation as they get home, which wasn't really deemed awkward; it was just weird. Since they both had the slight bit of feelings for each other and were trying to hide it, the conversation just seemed limited and held back. When they got to their neighborhood and parked exactly where it seemed to be in the middle of his house and hers; they just sat there listening to the beeping of the car's mechanisms. He looked to her while she just looked straight ahead. The engine wasn't off quite yet; there was music playing and a dim light from above. When she finally makes eye contact, she smiles and takes off her seatbelt with a "Gotta open the door for me like the retro times, hm?"

There's that endearing bossyness again. He laughs and gets out to open the car door for her, and she comically holds out her gloved hand for him to take as she gets out. He laughs again because he actually thinks it's funny, and because she has this funny smile on his face. See what he means by he can't imagine a life without her? It's driving him crazy.

He takes her up to the porch. No one's up; not a single light is on. It figures, because the dance ended at eleven and now it's almost twelve. Her parents probably trusted him enough to take her safely back home. That was good.

She stands there messing with a curl that frames her face, and says that she really had a good time.

He says no kidding, she was dancing all over the place and thought she'd forgotten about him.

She says that's silly, and says she's gonna go. She kneels down and digs into the dirt of a plant pot, and spots a key. She unlocks the door, smiles at him, and hesitates before giving him a quick kiss. She then hurries inside before he has a chance to say anything, much less react. He just stares at the now-closed door and feels the cool air brush his lips again.

 _I just can't handle it, this thing called love._

He shakes his head and grins while he steps back to his car. Yeah, he probably has a sugar rush.


End file.
